


Moments Like This

by taekp



Series: ShinChul Adventures [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekp/pseuds/taekp
Summary: Donghee and Heechul share their first morning together in a long time.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Heechul may be a little OOC, but my excuse is he's tired and we're all OOC when we're tired. 
> 
> Also that I'm literally posting this at 1 am and I'm also tired.
> 
> Don't judge me.

Shin Donghee awoke early as he often does, even on his days off. It was barely even light outside, an yet here he was fully conscious. 

It’s not all bad, though. The mornings are quiet and peaceful, with the city barely awake; and he likes it. There’s also the beauty of watching the sunrise, and even if you lay in bed for hours, you don’t feel like your wasting the day.

But perhaps the thing Donghee enjoys most about waking up early lies in the soft breaths coming from the body next to him.

Kim Heechul was beautiful. Ask anyone who had seen him even once, it was just a fact. They make jokes about him being beautiful like a girl, and dress him up in skirts and makeup-- and Donghee would agree --but he thinks Heechul looks most beautiful as he is now. Laying on his side facing Donghee, mouth slightly agape as he sleeps; he’s so peaceful, as though nothing in the world could hurt him.

They aren’t always like this. In fact, they’ve struggled to see each other recently, being that their schedules are so different. With Heechul and his multiple shows and Donghee with his work for the company, the only contact they’ve managed in the last three or so weeks is texting with the occasional selfie attached. 

Needless to say, Donghee had missed him a lot. So when Heechul showed up at the dorm unannounced late in the evening, just to fall into Donghee’s arms, it had been more than wonderful in Donghee’s mind.

They didn’t have much awake time together, which was not really how Donghee wanted to spend their reunion after nearly a month; but Heechul’s exhaustion was obvious and he was practically dead on his feet, so they went to bed right away. It was still a little cramped, even with most of the members moved out, the rooms weren’t that big-- and so nor were the beds --but they made do. If they ended up so squished together they were melding into one person, neither of them minded. After so long apart, the mere fact that they were together again overrode any discomfort the extreme closeness may have caused.

Donghee sighed in contentment as he watched Heechul sleep. _ His hair is getting long _, he thinks as he reaches out to push some behind his ear. He brushes his fingertips lightly across Heechul’s face as he drew them back. Heechul grunted as the contact was removed, curling in closer to he was pressed completely against Donghee’s chest. Donghee chuckled softly and kissed the top of Heechul’s head.

“You shouldn’t watch people while they're asleep.” Heechul mumbles, “It’s creepy.”

“You’re awake?” Donghee asks, surprised, “I thought you’d be asleep for at least a few more hours.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Heechul replies, “With all the bull I’ve had to go through lately, I’m beat.”

“So why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“Because you’re awake, and I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

Donghee exhales sharply out of shock, “Hyung…” 

Heechul can almost hear the smile on his face, “I know, shut up... “ Heechul groans into Donghee’s clavicle, “I’m allowed to be cheesy when I’m this tired,” he adjusts himself so he can look up into Donghee’s face, “I mean it though.”

Donghee leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, “I know hyung. I feel the same.” 

Heechul smiles tiredly before burying his face back into Donghee, “I love you.” He says.

“I love you too, hyung.”

As the two of them cuddle up together once more, Donghee feels sleep starting to pull him under again. So he lets it. After all, it’s a rarity that they get to be together like this anymore. Arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined, breathing the other in like it might be the last time they do for a while; because it probably is.

It’s sadly sweet, in a way. Because the long periods of being apart are torturous, but they make moments like this feel all the more special.


End file.
